The invention relates to a cleaning apparatus, in particular a high-pressure cleaning apparatus, on which at least one fastening device for fastening the cleaning apparatus to a carrier is disposed, with the at least one fastening device comprising at least one tensioning section on which a tensile force, which is directed at the carrier, acts when the cleaning apparatus is fastened to the carrier by means of a tensioning element, and also comprising at least one retaining section, which is connected to the at least one tensioning section, for retaining the at least one fastening device on the cleaning apparatus.
The tensioning element, which may be, for example, a tensioning belt or a tensioning chain, can be used to fasten the cleaning apparatus to a carrier, for example a platform, such as the loading area of a motor vehicle. When the cleaning apparatus is fastened, a tensile force acts on the at least one tensioning section, it being possible for said tensile force to be transmitted to the cleaning apparatus by means of the at least one retaining section which can be indirectly or directly connected to the at least one tensioning section. In the process, there is a risk of the cleaning apparatus being damaged by an excessive tensile force for which it is not designed. Furthermore, a possible risk to people and the environment may be present, particularly when the at least one fastening device is retained in a region of the cleaning apparatus in which a liquid container, for example for cleaning chemicals and/or for a fuel for operating the cleaning apparatus, is integrated. An excessive tensile force may lead to the liquid container springing a leak and the liquid contained therein flowing out.
It is an object of the present invention to develop a cleaning apparatus of the type mentioned in the introduction such that the risk of damage to the cleaning apparatus due to excessive tensile force can be reduced.